pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugo and Rita To The Rescue: Down Under part 25 (Climax At Crocodile Falls)/gallery
Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr342061437.jpg|''(Has Custard tied up to a hoist and hook)'' Are you ready, cat? It's time you learned how to fish for crocs! (laughs) They like it when you use live bait... and you're as live as they come. (laughs and sings as he adjusts a light onto Custard so that the crocodiles can see her) Oh... you get a line, and I'll get a pole, matey.... you get a line, I'll get a pole, friend.... oh, you get a line, I'll get a pole, we'll go fishin' at the crocodile hole, buddy, pal o' mine.... (to the crocs) That's right babies, suppertime! (continues to sing as Custard is lowered to the water) -!001 MicrosoftEdge User Default WebNotes Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr28199156.jpg|''(gasps and points)'' This is it, Rita! We found it! I'll distracted the dogs While you get the keys for Lady. Good luck! Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr342061437.jpg|''(laughing/singing)'' Now, this is MY idea of FUN. (begins to play with the hoist controls; dunks Custard in the water and pulls her out) Nothing personal, cat, but I wouldn't want to disappoint the Danger Rangers. They was looking so hard for ya, and now... they're gonna find ya! Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343492671.jpg|''(gasps in terror, and shuts her eyes really tight, suddenly, the powers goes out)'' Phew. Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr342061437.jpg|What the heck is going on here?! (to her henchmen) You two quit playing around and do your job, you four-legged mutts! Hey, what happened to the keys? (looks everywhere) be around here somewhere, they couldn't just get up and walk away. Something weird's going on around here.... I smell a big, fat animal. Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr20932578.jpg|Hugo, did you get the keys? -!001 MicrosoftEdge User Default WebNotes Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr28582625.jpg|Got 'em! Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr342271062.jpg|He has the keys! Get him! Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr20932578.jpg|Hugo! Fetch me the keys! Quick! And run! -!001 MicrosoftEdge User Default WebNotes Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr28314343.jpg|''(tosses the keys to Rita)'' Hey, you big bullies, come and get me! Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr342061437.jpg|''(Getting out her gun, a gunshot is heard)'' Blasted! -!001 MicrosoftEdge User Default WebNotes Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr28199156.jpg|Oh, my gosh! I hope I know what I'm doing! Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr20932578.jpg|Please, hurry, Hugo! Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr342271062.jpg|Don't let him get away! Come back here! Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr342208578.jpg|You little stupid ugly animal! You're going down! Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr342061437.jpg|''(Begins to shot the rope once more. but getting tackled)'' Hey, get off me! Boys! What are you... (Hugo pushed the dogs with one finger, as she screamas and falls into the water) Boys! Boys! You stupid rodent! Get off me! You idiot! Get off of me! No! No! (begins to beat away crocodiles with her gun) Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343492671.jpg|''(the rope breaks and falls into the water)'' Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr20932578.jpg|Hugo, Custard needs help! -!001 MicrosoftEdge User Default WebNotes Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr28314343.jpg|''(Dives into the water to get Custard)'' Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343492671.jpg|''(Custard and Hugo both surface)'' No! Help! -!001 MicrosoftEdge User Default WebNotes Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr28314343.jpg|''(swims for shore; he ties Custard's rope around a tree limb)'' Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr20808828.jpg|''(unlocking the cage)'' I've almost got it! Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr342061437.jpg|''(hitting the crocodiles)'' Get back, get back, go on, get away from me, get away from me.... (the crocs retreat) (laughs) HA! I whooped ya! I whooped ya all! You'll think twice before messin' with Black the Dog! (laughs) (Two dogs waved goodbye to her as she looks at the waterfall and tries to swim back, then she goes over the edge of the waterfall to meet her death) -!001 MicrosoftEdge User Default WebNotes Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr28314343.jpg|Don't give up, Custard! (the tree limb breaks, he and Custard continue down the river) Hurry, Rita! Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Jungledyr20771578.jpg|''(Opens the lock on Lady's cage)'' There you go, Lady! Now let's go save our friends! Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343492671.jpg|''(Saw Rita and Lady chuffing towards her)'' Help! Help! (she and Hugo goes over the waterfall, as Lady came to save them)'' Category:Hugo and Rita To The Rescue